1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to compressing devices and more particularly to an apparatus for effectively compressing floor boards during installation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Fuerst U.S. Pat. No. 999,641 teaches a chalk line reel with spring loaded rewind mechanism.
Lauri U.S. Pat. No. 1094,449 teaches floor board pushing device.
Klammt U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,780 teaches a hand tool for clamping onto a board for lifting or carrying it.
Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,694 teaches a hold down device using flexible straps.
Benda et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,345 teaches a compression clamp.
Varkala U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,426 teaches a clamping device commonly known as a xe2x80x9ccomealong.xe2x80x9d
Love U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,043 teaches a lever arm tightening device for moving a wall frame.
Barrera U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,266 teaches a decking clamping device.
Colucci U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,354 teaches a multipurpose clamping apparatus.
Muhlebach et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,221 teaches a pneumatic arm actuated floor board clamping device.
Sutton U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,705 teaches suction or edge gripping devices for a coil spring biasing means.
Muhlebach et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,785 teaches a pressure jaw for installing floor panels.
Sloane U.S. Des. Pat. No. 259,327 teaches a design for a woodworking clamp.
Volker et al DE 4304992A1 teaches a floor board clamp with arm actuated sliding member.
Lichtenberg WO 91/121114 teaches a clamp with pivoting and sliding jaws.
The prior art teaches several method for drawing floor boards together and for holding them in place during setting. It also teaches the use of flexible straps, reel means and other features known to the prior art and in commercial use. However, the prior art does not teach the use of a two piece biasing fixture that is simple in construction, easy to use and inexpensive to produce. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention is used for compressing floor boards such as are laid as hardwood overlays in commercial and residential buildings. The invention apparatus comprises a first flat plate including a first flange for gripping an edge of one of the floor boards (workpiece), and a compression biasing device such as a coil spring or bungee cord mounted on the first plate. A second plate also provides the floor board gripping device and a strap clamp. A compression strap joins at its proximal end with the biasing device and extends, in parallel juxtaposition to the floor boards, for terminating, and removably engaging the strap clamp. The biasing device causes the first and second plates to draw the floor boards into compression for efficient mounting of the boards. Advantages of the present invention include: that it provides a constant pressure to floor boards even as the joints come together, once the device is set in place no further adjustment is required, the device provides repeated application of pressure each time it is used, the time required to operate the device is relatively short compared to prior art devices, and over compression of floor joints is eliminated.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a floor board compressing device having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of inexpensive manufacture and yet providing effective compressive forces.
A further objective is to provide such an invention adaptable to a wide range of work requirements by using various length compressing straps.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention that is very light in weight and stores compactly.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.